The Devil of Remnant
by UltimateGamer42
Summary: After Heihachi's true death at the hands of his son, Kazuya inside a volcano, Jin decides that he'll be the one to defeat Kazuya once and for all. However, during his training in Violet Systems, a mysterious portal suddenly appeared and took Jin to the world of Remnant. Now, he must team up with Team RWBY in fighting against the Grimms while finding a way to get himself home.
1. Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Portal

**Chapter 1 - The Portal to Remnant**

 _After Heihachi's true death by the hands of Kazuya in a volcano, Lars observed a ruined city through the rooftop. Lee arrives in the rooftop, talking to Lars._

"Looks like G Corp have no intention of ending the war." Lee said.

 _Alisa comes in, looking at both Lee and Lars._

"Various regions are facing invasion. Thing's don't look good..." Alisa informed the two.

"This is what the world is like without Heihachi, Jin..." Lars explained. "You're the one who sent this world to hell, so now it's up to you to bring it back."

 _Lars, Lee and Alisa looked behind them to see a figure walking towards them._

"There's no one else." Lars continued.

"Yeah, it's all on me." A familiar voice can be heard.

 _The mysterious figure revealed to be Jin Kazama, who has recently recovered from his coma._

"The devil's blood runs through my veins, so it's up to me to kill Kazuya." Jin said as the devil marks on his forehead appeared.

* * *

 **1 Month Later...**

 _Jin can be seen inside Violet System, taking on the training simulator, with Lee observing him from above._

"Alright, let's begin!" Lee said.

 _With a press of a button, several Combots appeared in front of Jin. He starts by attacking one of them with his Electric God Fist, launching it into the air. He then juggles it with a flurry of punches and kicks until it got sent into the wall. He sensed another one coming from behind and attacked him with his Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo. Two Combots now appeared and Jin strikes them down one by one, until only one Combot remains. As the final Combot charges, he prepares his stance and punches him when Combot gets near. He performs a flurry of punches until he finishes it with one powerful punch, ending the simulator. Lee looks at the results of his training and he was impressed._

"Hmm...Not bad. It seems that Jin has improved." Lee commented.

 _Jin left the simulator. And outside, Lars can be seen holding two bottles of water._

"How are you holding up?" Lars asked as he hands one bottle to Jin.

"Pretty fine, I guess." Jin answered. "If you haven't found me, I would have been...captured."

"...or killed." Lars continued. "We don't want to lose you, not when Kazuya's running around conquering the world."

"You're right." Jin nodded. "I'm the only one that can kill Kazuya."

"Anyway, I'm surprised that you survived from Azazel." Lars commented.

"Yeah...I didn't expect that either..." Jin said.

"You have to thank Raven for rescuing you in Egypt." Lars said.

"What happened to the Zaibatsu?" Jin asked.

"While you're gone, Heihachi reclaimed the throne and make Nina his assistant." Lars answered.

"I see..." Jin said.

"However, when they found out that you were still alive, they deployed a team with Nina in Violet Systems." Lars continued.

"And you fought them off?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't until Lee grabbed an helicopter to pick your body that we decided to escape." Lars explained.

"Now that Heihachi's gone, what will happen to the Zaibatsu?" Jin asked.

"I don't know..." Lars answered.

 _Suddenly, Alisa and Lee arrived to inform them that enemies have invaded the building._

"Several Jacks spotted in the building." Alisa informed.

"So they finally sent their robots against us..." Lee commented.

"We don't have a choice." Jin said.

"He's right. We must fight them off." Lars said.

 _Then, an army of Jacks arrived in their location, ready to fight. The four began fighting an army of Jacks. Alisa uses her chainsaws and rocket punches to destroy several Jacks, while Lee uses his kicking power to defeat them. Lars and Jin team up to take each and every Jacks that surrounds them. After defeating the first wave, more Jacks appeared._

"Damn, that couldn't leave us alone, don't they?" Lee commented.

"Then we'll just have to hold them off..." Lars said.

"Yeah...Let's go!" Jin said.

 _The four continued to fight off the second wave of Jacks. This time, Lars and Alisa team up to take down several, while Jin used his combination of punches and kicks to mow down Jacks. After that, another wave arrives..._

"Just how many Jacks are they going to deploy?" Lars asked.

"They really must want to get their hands on Jin." Lee said.

"Still, we must defeat them before they get Jin." Alisa informed.

"Hmph. These robot won't get me that easily..." Jin commented.

 _The four once again fought off the Jacks. These Jacks seems a lot stronger than the last wave, but they still managed to beat all of them. They were all exhausted from the fight._

"Is that all of them?" Lars asked.

"Yep. No more Jacks on sight." Alisa informed.

"Whew. I'm glad that's over." Lee said.

"We can't rest just yet. Sooner or later, the G Corp will send more soldiers." Lars said.

"You're right. Well, let's clean up the mess before this gets ugly." Lee said.

 _Then, Alisa sensed something..._

"What is it, Alisa?" Lars asked.

"I sense a mysterious portal coming over there." Alisa said.

"What?!" Lars said.

 _She was right. A portal suddenly appears behind the group and sucked Jin in._

"Jin!" Lars cried as he holds his hand to prevent him from being dragged.

 _Lee and Alisa also helped by grabbing Lar's arms to help him get Jin before he gets dragged. However, the portal released a shockwave that knocks the three, except Jin, down and Jin sucked in the portal. The portal disappears afterwards._

"No!" Lars cried as he pounds the ground.

"I didn't expect that..." Lee commented.

"Alisa, can you track where Jin is?" Lars asked.

"I cannot locate him from any of the maps." Alisa answered.

"Hmm...That portal must have sent him to a different dimension." Lee thought.

"So, what should we do to bring him back here?" Alisa asked.

"Lee, can you build a portal to where he is?" Lars asked.

"I can do that, but without the portal signature, I'm afraid it will take years to complete..." Lee explained.

"Don't worry. I have already copied the portal signature before it disappeared." Alisa reassures Lee.

"Excellent! With the technology here in Violet Systems, that will be reduced to a month." Lee happily said.

"Alright, is there anything you want me to do?" Lars asked.

"Well, I do need some items before we can start building a portal. I hope that's alright with you?" Lee explained.

"No, it's fine. I'll do anything to bring Jin back here." Lars happily said.

"Alright, I'm counting on you." Lee said to Lars. "Alisa, I need your help in creating the portal."

"Yes, sir." Alisa responded.

 _The three finally decided to build a portal that will bring them to wherever Jin is, with Alisa helping Lee in creating one and Lars bringing the items needed._

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Remnant...**

 _It was a beautiful day in the world of Remnant. There were no sign of danger anywhere, only tranquility. Beyond the outskirts of Beacon Academy, there was a young girl. She had bright silver eyes and had a short, dark red hair, she donned a red cloak that freely floated in the wind. Her name was Ruby Rose._

"Ah, finally some free time." She said to herself. "After all that hard work, I deserve all of this..."

 _She watched as the birds chirped on the trees._

"Ruby!" A voice called out.

 _When she looked behind, there were three girls: one with a yellow hair, one with a white hair and one with black hair and cat ears. These girl were Yang, Weiss and Blake, respectively._

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you." The yellow-haired girl said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ruby greeted.

"Oh, we're trying to have a walk to the park. Care to come with us?" Yang informed.

"Sure. I had nothing else to do, anyway." Ruby answered.

"Great! Let's go to the park!" Yang announced.

 _The girls then decides to walk towards the park. Somewhere in Vale, a portal appears and Jin came out of it, but was unconscious. The portal disappeared afterwards._

* * *

 **30 Minutes Later...**

 _The girls finally arrived in the park._

"Alright, we're here!" Yang said.

"I'm really happy that we got to do stuff like this." Ruby commented.

"Yeah." The other girls nodded.

"Alright, I'm going out a little bit." Ruby said.

"I'm just gonna stay here and read my book." Blake said.

"I think I'll stay here with Blake." Weiss said.

"Well, be careful out there, sis." Yang said.

"I will." Ruby said.

 _Ruby then separates from the team to do some walking in the park._

"Ah, breath of fresh air..." Ruby said to herself.

 _She looked at her surroundings to see many people, especially kids around her age, enjoying the park. However, she saw a man unconscious in the park. It was Jin!_

"Oh no!" Ruby cried.

 _She approached to where the man was and tried to wake him up._

"Hey! Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she tries to wake him up. "Hold on! I'll call my friends."

 _She ran back towards the group to inform them._

"Guys!" Ruby called out.

"What's wrong, Ruby? You found a Grimm or something?" Yang asked.

"I found a man unconscious in the park!" Ruby informed.

"What?!" The three girls were shocked.

 _The four girls then goes to where Jin is._

"Oh my! I can't believe it." Weiss said.

"What happened to him?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I just saw him here while I was walking around." Ruby answered.

"We've got to do something!" Weiss said.

 _While the girls discussed on what to do with Jin, he finally woke up and slowly gets up._

"Ugh.." Jin's word as he tries to get up.

 _Blake noticed him getting up and informed the girls._

"Look, he's awake." Blake said to the three girls as she points to Jin.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake." Ruby happily said.

"Where...am I?" Jin asked Ruby.

"You're in the city of Vale." Ruby answered.

"Vale? What's that?" Jin was confused as he never heard of a place called Vale.

"You never heard of Vale? That's weird." Ruby was confused as to why he doesn't know about Vale.

"You're definitely NOT around here, are you?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah..." Jin nodded.

"So, where did you come from? Atlas? Vacuo?" Ruby chirped.

"I...never heard of those places either." Jin said.

"Huh. That's weird..." Ruby scratches her head.

"Maybe he has amnesia..." Blake thought.

"So, where exactly do you live?" Weiss asked.

"I live in Japan." Jin answered.

"Japan?" Ruby was confused.

"I'm afraid we never heard of a place called Japan." Weiss said.

 _Jin could only looked around as he has no idea where he is. The girls finally introduced themselves to Jin._

"I'm Ruby Rose. Who are you?" Ruby excitedly said.

"Jin Kazama." Jin said back to Ruby.

"Nice to meet you, Jin." Ruby said before introducing her teammates. "This is my sister, Yang."

"Hi there!" Yang greeted.

"This one right here is Weiss." Ruby said as she points to Weiss.

"Nice to meet you." Weiss greeted.

"And the one with cat ears is Blake." Ruby said as she points to Blake.

"Hello." Blake greeted.

"Anyway, you're lost, right? Why don't you hang out with us?" Ruby suggested.

"Fine. I have nowhere to go in this place..." Jin said.

"Great!" Ruby excitedly said. "Now, let's-"

 _Before she could say it, a growl can be heard somehwere in the park._

"What was that?" Jin wondered.

"It must be the Grimms." Yang said.

"Grimms?" Jin was curious.

"We'll explain later. Right now, you need to get somewhere safe. We'll meet up later." Ruby said.

 _The girls readied their weapons and head towards where the source of growl was. Intrigued, Jin secretly follows them. There, he saw an army of wolf creature standing on it's two feet ready to attack the girls._

"So, those are Grimms..." Jin thought.

"Get ready for a beat down!" Yang said.

 _The battle starts with Yang firing her Celica Embers from behind, accelerating her towards the group of Beowolves, performing a roundhouse kick on one of them, knocking it back. The other Beowolves charged towards Yang, but was stopped by Weiss' glyphs, which throws them up in the sky. Ruby soon followed by performing a spin, slashing each Beowolves that are in the air. All of the Beowolves are down in the ground and immediately dissipated like smoke._

"Whew! I gotta admit, that was very close." Yang commented.

"Yeah. I thought that we're gonna lose there." Ruby said.

 _But, Weiss looked up to see more Grimms approaching them. Ursas emerged from nowhere._

"Another one?" Jin said.

"W-What's going on? I thought that was the last of them." Weiss said.

"It doesn't matter! We still have to take them down!" Yang said.

 _The four girls charged at the army of Ursas. Yang and Blake fought off half of them, while Ruby and Weiss fought the other half. Yang and Blake managed to get rid some of the Ursas while Ruby and Weiss does the same. However, before Ruby could slash an Ursa, another one appears and attacks her, knocking her back._

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she watched her sister getting attacked by another Ursa.

 _She tries to help her, but the Ursa that she fought attacked her, causing her to focus on it, while Blake and Weiss were busy taking down several others. The Ursa approached an injured Ruby._

"So, this is it..." Ruby said.

"Ruby! Get out of there!" Yang shouted.

"I have failed, Mother..." Ruby said.

 _The Ursa was about to finish her off, but Jin, who was observing the battle, decides to step in and saved her. He used Power Stance to block an attack, causing it to get flinched. Ruby could only watch._

"Jin..." Ruby said.

"You're safe now..." Jin said.

 _He then used this opportunity to perform a flurry of punches and kicks before ending it with his Rage Art, decapitating it's head with the final punch. Ruby was impressed by Jin's attacks while the others observed as well._

"Wow!" Ruby happily said.

 _He then dash off to help the others take down all of the remaining Grimms. And just like that, the Grimms were all defeated, thanks to Jin and RWBY._

"We did it!" Yang said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself!" Blake said.

"Well, if it wasn't for Jin, we would have lost there." Ruby said.

 _The girls then turned their attention to Jin, who was with them._

"I gotta say, you've got some sick moves there, Jin. You should teach me those moves sometime, eh?" Yang was impressed.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Jin said.

"You were awesome, Jin! You were able to defeat an Ursa with nothing but your barefist!" Ruby said.

"Maybe we should get him to Beacon Academy." Weiss suggested.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Perhaps Professor Ozpin might help him with his situation." Weiss thought.

"Say, Jin. Why don't you come with us to Beacon Academy?" Ruby asked.

"Beacon Academy?" Jin was confused.

"It's a school for us huntsman and huntresses. We believe that the headmaster might help you." Blake said.

"I see..." Jin said.

"Alright, let's head to the Beacon Academy!" Ruby announced.

 _Jin and Team RWBY all decided to go to the Beacon Academy for answers._


	2. Chapter 2 - Beacon Academy

**Chapter 2 - Welcome to Beacon Academy**

 _Back in Tekken world, Alisa and Lee were making some prepartions in making a portal to Remnant. Lars arrived with a box containing items needed._

"Here." Lars said as he puts the box down in the table "Hope this is enough..."

 _Lee takes a look at the box and he was satisfied._

"Yep, this is everything. Alright, let's begin building this portal." Lee commented.

"Yes, sir." Alisa responded.

 _Lee and Alisa starts gathering the items from the box to build a portal. Lars can't help but asks the two if he needs any help._

"Uh...Is there anything else you want my help with?" Lars asked.

"Well, you could help us build a portal, if you want. But seeing as you're not used to this..." Lee commented.

"No, no. It's fine. I'll do anything." Lars answered.

"Okay, you can start by helping Alisa over there." Lee said as he points to Alisa, who was working on something.

"Roger that." Lars answered.

"But what if the G Corp sends more soldiers against us?" Alisa asked.

"Don't worry, Alisa. My men should be able to handle them." Lars answered.

"There's nothing to worry about, then. Now, let's continue building a portal." Lee announced.

 _The three continued to build a portal to bring Jin back home. However, a shadowy figure can be seen in the rooftop, observing them._

"So, they're building a portal..." The mysterious figure said.

 _The mysterious figure revealed to be Nina Williams as she smiled._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Remnant, Jin and Team RWBY finally arrived in the Beacon Academy._

"Well, here we are. This is the Beacon Academy." Ruby said.

 _The Beacon Academy is a larger academy, possibly larger than the Mishima Polytechnical High School, a school which Jin enrolled._

"Amazing, isn't it? This is the academy where Huntsman and Huntresses hone their skills." Ruby explained.

"So, this is where you belong?" Jin asked.

"Yep." Ruby nodded.

"Anyway, let's go inside and meet with Professor Ozpin." Weiss said.

 _Jin and Team RWBY went inside the academy. Inside, they were many students roaming around, which made Jin impressed. They go to the office of Professor Ozpin._

"Stay here while we get inside." Ruby said.

"Okay." Jin said.

 _The girls went inside Ozpin's office._

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby greeted.

"Ah, you're finally back. Good job out there!" Ozpin commented.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to beat them if it wasn't for Jin..." Yang said.

"Jin? You mean that guy who saved you from an Ursa?" Ozpin commented.

"He's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"He has all these unique moves." Yang added.

"And he's with you right now?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby answered.

 _She goes outside and called Jin, which caused him to go inside. Ozpin stared at him, but Jin stares at him right back._

"So, you're the man who save Ruby...Jin, was it?" Ozpin said.

"Yeah..." Jin answered.

"Where do you come from?" Ozpin asked.

"Not sure if you've heard of this place, but I lived in Japan..." Jin answered.

 _Ozpin could only looked at him in confusion, as he never heard of Japan, but he does know that it's not in Remnant._

"I'm afraid I don't." Ozpin said.

"Looks like I ended up in another world..." Jin thought to himself.

"Anyway, I have seen your fighting skills. I'm very impressed on how you were able to fight an Ursa without fear." Ozpin stated.

"I'm no stranger when it comes to fighting monsters..." Jin stated.

"Hmm...Since you're not from around here, how about you join us in the academy?" Ozpin suggested.

"What?!" The girls were shocked.

"What do you want me to do here?" Jin asked.

"I will appoint you as a temporary member of Team RWBY, since you've met them already." Ozpin stated.

"Really?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"That way, not only will you able to fight alongside them, you will also learn about the history of Remnant." Ozpin explained.

"So that's what they called this world...Remnant." Jin thought to himself.

"But before that, I would like to know your age." Ozpin said.

"Right now, I'm 21." Jin answered.

"He's way older than any of us!" Weiss ranted.

"Hmm...I can make an exception, since you're just a temporary member..." Ozpin stated. "What do you say?"

"Alright, I accept." Jin nodded.

"Yay! He's on our team now!" Ruby excitedly said.

"Now, the girls will escort you to your team's dorm." Ozpin said.

"Alright, let's go to the dorm, Jin!" Ruby said as she grabbed his hand.

"Oh, and one more thing, Jin." Ozpin called out. "Even though you're a temporary member of Team RWBY, you still have to attend classes."

"Okay." Jin nodded.

 _Jin and Team RWBY then goes into their dorm to show him around. While they left the building, Glynda Goodwitch entered the office._

"Are you sure about him staying in the academy?" Glynda asked.

"Yes. He could be a great asset to the team." Ozpin answered.

"How so?" Glynda tilted her head.

"Well, let's just say...he has an extraordinary power that none of us can do." Ozpin stated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Tekken world, inside the G Corporation building, Kazuya can be seen sitting in the chair while his workers are doing their thing._

"Have you located Jin yet?" Kazuya asked one of his workers.

"No, sir. It seems that he's out of range." One of the workers reported.

"What?!" Kazuya was furious.

 _He then pounds the table out of anger._

"Where are you, Jin?" Kazuya murmured.

 _Back at the Violet Systems, Lars, Lee and Alisa are still working on the portal._

"So, how long before this portal is complete?" Lars asked Lee.

"Like I said, it will take a month to complete and we're still at 10%." Lee answered.

"But if we recruit more people, that would hasten the progress." Alisa continued Lee's statement.

"But is there anyone willing to work for us?" Lars asked.

"I do." A mysterious voice can be heard answering to his question.

 _The three were alerted to the voice and looked behind them. There, Nina appeared..._

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Lars asked Nina.

"Don't tell me you're still after Jin." Lee guessed.

"Relax, I'm not here for Jin. In fact, I'm here to help you out." Nina explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lars asked Nina.

"I mean, we'll help you bring Jin back." Nina clarified.

 _Then, several Mishima Zaibatsu scientists all came from the door behind her._

"Huh. I didn't expect that..." Lee chuckled.

"And why should we trust you?" Lars asked Nina.

"Well, now that Heihachi's gone, I can finally do things my way." Nina answered Lars.

"Heh. Fair enough." Lars chuckled.

"Besides, we need him in order to take down Kazuya." Nina stated.

"Yeah..." Lars nodded.

"Alright, the more people, the sooner we can finish this portal." Lee announced.

"Let's get to work..." Nina declared.

 _Nina and the scientist head towards the working station, helping the trio in building the portal that will bring Jin back._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Remnant, the team arrived in their dorm._

"We're here." Ruby announced.

 _Jin looked around the dorm and he was surprised how small it is. Team RWBY were surprised when they saw a fifth bed on their dorm._

"Huh? Why is there a fifth bed in our dorm?" Weiss tilted her head in confusion.

 _Then, Glynda Goodwitch appears out of nowhere._

"I did that." Glynda answered.

"Professor!" The girls greeted.

"I've used my semblance to create a fifth bed for our new student, Jin." Glynda explained.

"So, it's called semblance..." Jin thought to himself.

"Oh, okay." Weiss said.

"And Jin, there's a box under there containing your pajamas and your uniform." Glynda informed.

"Thank you." Jin said.

"No problem. Remember that you have to attend classes even if you're just a temporary member." Glynda explained.

"I understand." Jin nodded.

 _After that, Glynda walks off the room._

"It's so nice that Professor Glynda provided a fifth bed for Jin." Ruby said.

"Well, he's a temporary member of our team, after all." Weiss stated.

 _Jin settled down in his own bed and starts to take off his hood, revealing his usual spiky hair. The team, especially Ruby, were intrigued by his unusual hairstyle._

"Nice hair." Yang complimented his hair. "What sort of gel do you use?"

"I don't. It's just my natural hair." Jin answered.

"You mean you were born with that kind of hair?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Jin nodded.

"That hairstyle looks cool!" Ruby squealed.

"Oh, don't mind my little sister over here. She just really likes cool things." Yang stated.

"I don't mind..." Jin smiles.

"Well, it's night time. We should go to bed." Weiss announced.

"Yeah, there's class tomorrow." Blake added.

"I see..." Jin thought.

"Well, we should change to our pajamas first, then we'll sleep." Weiss said.

 _The girls went to change to their pajamas while Jin found a box containing his pajamas and starts wearing it in order to go to sleep._

"Alright, good night!" Ruby said.

 _The girls go to their respective beds and turned off the lights._


	3. Chapter 3 - Jin's First Day

**Chapter 3 - Jin's First Day**

 _In the middle of the night in Remnant, Jin can be seen moving back and forth in his own bed as if he had a nightmare. It shows Jin inside what seems to be a ruined Violet Systems._

"What's going on?" Jin asked to himself as he looked around.

 _The building was on fire as if someone attacked it. After looking around a bit, he saws Alisa down on the ground._

"Alisa!" Jin shouted as he goes toward her body. "Alisa! What happened?"

 _She does not respond at all. He then puts her back down and continued searching the whole place. Then, he saw a demonic figure stepping on Lars, who was down._

"Who are you?" Jin asked the figure.

"Don't you recognize me?" The demonic figured asked Jin.

 _The demonic figure revealed himself to be Kazuya in his devil form._

"Kazuya!" Jin shouted as he prepares his fighting stance.

"Hahahahaha! You really think you can beat me?" Kazuya laughed.

"What have you done to Lars?!" Jin asked.

"Oh, you mean him?" Kazuya asked as he looks down on Lars. "I put him out of his misery!"

"You bastard!" Jin shouted as he tries to attack Kazuya.

 _But he managd to block it with his hand. Kazuya then toss Jin around, causing him to hit a wall behind him. Devil Kazuya dashes towards Jin and chokes him._

"What"s wrong? Is that all you've got?" Kazuya asked menancingly.

 _Jin tries to release Kazuya's grip on him, but he couldn't._

"It's useless!" Kazuya shouted. "You cannot escape from me!"

 _Jin tries to knee him in the stomach, but it had no effect._

"In that case..." Kazuya said as he prepares to attack Jin.

 _Kazuya starts by launching him in the air. He then flies upward and brings him down to the ground. He then tosses him aside and spreads his wings. Then, his chest glows as well. Jin managed to get up from the attack, but was injured. He was horrified as to what Kazuya's gonna do to him._

"Die, Jin Kazama!" Kazuya exclaimed.

 _Then, Kazuya fires 5 beams all headed towards Jin. He tries to block them, but thankfully, the nightmare ends there, causing him to sit up on his bed._

"It's all a dream..." Jin deduced.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Tekken World, Kazuya can be seen walking towards the rooftop of the G Corporation building. There, a mysterious figure awaits him..._

"Ah, you've finally come." The figure said, revealing himself to be Claudio Serafino.

"You...you're that man who helped Heihachi..." Kazuya guessed.

"Indeed I am." Claudio said as he bows gracefully. "The name's Claudio Serafino, a member of the Archers of Sirius."

"What do you want?" Kazuya asked Claudio.

"I've heard rumors that you have fought a 'demon'." Claudio answered.

 _Kazuya blinks at this, thinking that he's referring to Akuma, who he had fought twice._

"Hmph! And what if I have?" Kazuya smirked.

"So it is true..." Claudio said. "Where is this 'demon' now?"

"Don't worry, I have disposed of him." Kazuya answered his question.

"As expected from the devil himself, you are unmatched in power..." Claudio stated.

"I've heard that you exorcists have the ability to nullify the Devil Gene." Kazuya guessed.

"That is indeed true." Claudio answered.

"Is that why you're here? To stop me?" Kazuya asked sarcastically.

"Stopping you, yes. But not today." Claudio stated. "I'm merely here to know about the demon you have fought."

"Hmph!" Kazuya smirked again.

"I'd better get going." Claudio announced. "Next time we meet, I'm going to stop you!"

"Hmph! I'll see you try, exorcist!" Kazuya exclaimed.

 _Claudio leaves the building through the exit. Kazuya could only watched him as he leaves the building._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Remnant, it was already morning. The light shines through the window. Jin woke up from his sleep to find Ruby, who was already wearing her uniform, trying to wake him up._

"Wake up, Jin." Ruby called out.

 _Jin then sits on his bed, stretching his arms._

"What time is it?" Jin asked Ruby.

"It's 6:00 in the morning." Ruby informed him. "Come on, take a shower and wear your uniform."

 _Ruby points to where the shower is to Jin. He then goes there to take a shower. After a few minutes, Jin goes to the sleeping room to find his uniform. Then, he realized that there was a box containing his pajamas under his bed and quickly took it out. To his surprise, there was a standard issue Beacon Academy uniform._

"This one?" Jin asked to himself as he pick the uniform.

 _He wore his trademark gauntlet first before putting on the uniform. Outside the room, team RWBY can be seen waiting for Jin. Then, the door opens and Jin, now wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, came out of it. The team looked in awe on how gorgeous he is with the uniform._

"You look like a badass in that uniform." Yang commented.

"Well, now that he's in his uniform, let's eat!" Weiss announced.

 _The team proceed to the living room to have their breakfast. After several minutes, they finally finished eating and goes outside the dorm. There, they were greeted by Professor Ozpin._

"P-Professor Ozpin!" The girls were surprised to see him outside.

"Ah, I see our new student is eager to go." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah. He's ready for his first day!" Ruby excitedly said.

"Glad to hear it." Ozpin happily said. "Now, girls, why don't you head to the amplitheatre? I'm gonna introduce Jin to the students."

"Okay! See you later, Jin!" Ruby happily said.

 _The girls goes ahead towards the amplitheater, leaving Jin with Professor Ozpin._

"Well then, come with me, Jin!" Ozpin stated.

"Okay." Jin nodded.

 _Ozpin, Glynda and Jin all headed towards the amplitheatre through the back. At the amplitheater, they were so many students eager to meet with the new student. Team RWBY arrived in time and waiting for the introduction. Then, Team JNPR approached Team RWBY._

"Hey, I've heard that you met this new student." The blonde man said.

"Yeah. He's really cool!" Ruby answered.

"He has all these amazing moves!" Yang stated.

 _Then, all of the students went silent when they see Ozpin and Glynda in the stage._

"Hello, students of Beacon." Ozpin greeted. "I have gathered you all today because we have a new student."

 _A curtain rolls behind him and Jin came out of it and walks towards the stage._

"This is Jin Kazama." Ozpin introduced him to the students. "I appointed him as the temporary member of Team RWBY."

 _The students, especially, Team RWBY, all clapped._

"I gotta admit, he's handsome." Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah. I've never seen a man like him." Nora nodded.

"Alright, that's all for now." Ozpin announced. "And you may now go to your respective classes."

 _The student scattered around the place, going to their respective classes. Jin wanders around as to where his teammates went. Until he hears a familar voice..._

"Hey!" A voice called out.

 _Jin looked around to the source of that voice until he finds Ruby waving at him._

"Over here!" Ruby called him out while waving at him.

 _He then goes towards where they are._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Violet Systems, it seems everyone is working very hard in building a portal. Nina can be seen roaming around, checking on every scientist._

"How did it go?" Nina asked one of the scientists.

"We're at 50% in completing the portal, ma'am." The scientist answered.

"Good. If we keep this up, we should be able to complete it and bring Jin back in no time." Nina stated.

 _Lars approached Nina to tell her about something..._

"I want to thank you for helping us out, Nina." Lars said.

"No problem. After all, Jin's our only hope in defeating Kazuya nd the G Corporation." Nina happily said.

"You're right..." Lars muttered.

"You feeling alright, Lars?" Nina was curious as to why Lar's feeling down.

"Yeah. It's just...I'm surprised that you're going to help us after what you did to us when you infiltrated Violet Systems." Lars stated.

"Oh, that?" Nina figured out what he was saying. "Well, that's only because Heihachi ordered me to retrieve Jin's body.

 _Nina turns her attention to Alisa, who is currently working with the scientists._

"Just be thankful that I didn't kill any of you." Nina stated.

"If you have, then we wouldn't be here..." Lars chuckled.

"True." Nina nodded. "Still, when it comes to taking down G Corporation, you have the Mishima Zaibatsu's full support."

"After we bring Jin back here and defeted Kazuya, what are you gonna do?" Lars asked.

"Heh. I actually don't know." Nina chuckled.

"Maybe we'll think of that together. Because we're friends..." Lars said.

"Whatever you say..." Nina was confused but plays along anyway.

 _Nina walks off to check on a scientist. Meanwhile, inside the G Corporation building, Kazuya is sitting on his chair, waiting for any reports about Jin's whereabouts._

"Still haven't found Jin yet?" Kazuya asked one of the workers.

"No, sir. Like I said, he's out of range." The worker informed Kazuya.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya was curious.

"It's as if he's...no longer in this world." The worker clarified.

"Hmm..." Kazuya said. "How long have you been hiding from me, Jin?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in Remnant, inside a classroom labeled "Grimm Studies with Professor Port", many students, including Team RWBY and the new student, Jin, were listening to Professor Port as he talks about Grimms. Jin was intrigued about Grimms and how there are different kinds of them._

"Man, Jin's really focused on the class today." Yang whispered to Ruby, who happens to be sitting next to him.

"Yeah. He's not from around here, after all..." Ruby whispered back.

 _After class ended, all of the students went towards the exit._

"Alright, now that's done, where to next?" Yang asked the group.

"I think Combat Training is next." Weiss answered.

"Combat Training?" Jin said.

"Yeah, it's where we Huntresses train ourselves in fighting Grimms." Ruby explained to Jin.

 _They then made their way to the Combat Training, who was being supervised by Professor Goodwitch. During the class, many of the students, especially Yang, were impressed by Jin's skills in combat, he even defeated some of the students there. After a while, the class bell rang and the students leaves._

"Wow! That was awesome, Jin!" Ruby admitted.

"Yeah, who would have thought you'd be able to beat most of students without a weapon?" Blake said.

"I can't believe it, either." Weiss commented.

"Anyway, next up is History." Ruby told Jin what subject is next.

"You'll learn a lot from this, Jin. Especially since you're not from around here." Weiss said.

 _The team head to the History, which is supervised by Doctor Oobleck. During the class, Doctor Oobleck was impressed that Jin was able to answer all of his question. After a while, the class bell rang..._

"Alright, next up is Ruby's favorite, Weapons Design!" Weiss announced.

"Weapons Design?" Jin was confused about this.

"Oh, yeah. You don't have a weapon..." Ruby realized that Jin doesn't carry a weapon.

"But I'm pretty sure the teacher might help you create one." Weiss reassures him.

 _After a while, the class begun. Professor Peach instructs Team RWBY to show their weapons._ _After inspecting each of their weapons, she turns her attention to Jin._

"Okay, Mr. Kazama. Where's your weapon?" She asked.

"I don't have one." Jin answered.

"Oh? Then how are you able to deal with a Grimm?" She asked again.

"I only use my fists." Jin answered her question.

"Ah, a martial artist. It's very rare to see one nowadays. But surely, you have something that allowed you to beat those Grimms. Those are not easy to beat without a weapon." She said.

 _Then, Jin shows his gauntlet to the professor. She was impressed by the design of the gaunltet._

"Hmm...Impressive." The professor was stunned. "But aren't those just ordinary gauntlets?"

"Yeah." Jin answered.

 _The professor kept looking at the gauntlet, but she decided to go back to the lesson._

"Anyway, back to the lesson..." The professor said as she continued the lesson.

 _After the class bell rang, all of the students exited the room, except Jin who was being ordered to stay._

"Mr. Kazama?" The professor called out.

"What?" Jin said.

"I'm very intrigued about your gauntlet." The professor said. "Tell you what, I'm going to give it an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Jin was curious as to what she's talking about.

"Yeah, I can make it into a deadly weapon for Grimms." She explained. "Just give me that gauntlet and I can start working right away."

 _After a having a lot of thought, Jin finally decides to give the gauntlet to her for an upgrade._

"Alright." Jin said as he starts taking off his gauntlet. "Here."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed the gauntlet. "This won't take a while, really. So I'll return it to you by tommorow after class."

"Understood." Jin nodded.

 _Jin exited the room, leaving her alone. Outside, team RWBY were waiting for him to come out._

"So, how was it?" Yang asked.

"Did the teacher finally gave you a weapon?" Ruby asked as well.

"Yeah. The professor decided to give my gauntlets an upgrade." Jin informed the team.

"Your gauntlet's getting an upgrade? That's awesome!" Ruby happily said.

"And now, I finally have a gauntlet buddy." Yang said as she pats Jin.

"That's great and all, but we all should head to lunch." Weiss ranted. "I'm getting hungry!"

"Oh, right. Let's head to the canteen!" Ruby said.


End file.
